Norman Bates
You may also be looking for another Norman Bates ---- Norman Bates is the central character in the Psycho movies. He is also the main character of the Psycho novels by Robert Bloch. Childhood Norman Bates grew up with his aunt, Emma Spool, who he falsely believed to be his mother, Norma Bates. In reality, Emma had killed Norma and her husband, John Bates, and kidnapped the baby Norman, now orphaned by his own aunt. Emma, or, as Norman called her, "Mother", was nice towards Norman, although she was cruel to him on occasion. She preached to Norman that he shall never become a father, and that all women besides herself are dirty, untrustworthy, and evil. As Norman reached his teenage years, he began to doubt what he was told, and slowly started becoming obsessed with women. He led a sheltered life and "Mother" was arguably the only other person who he knew. This changed when "Mother" herself met someone and started a relationship with him. As this relationship progressed, Norman's sanity started falling apart. He felt that "Mother" was a hypocrite for preaching to him not to ever be in love, while she herself was in a serious relationship with a man who Norman disliked. Norman also started losing attention from "Mother" because she was now focused more on this man and less on her son. All of this eventually resulted in Norman one day snapping. Desperate to pay "Mother" back for her relationship with this man, Norman served both "Mother" and her lover iced tea that he had poisoned. The poison almost instantly killed them. He then realized what he had done and devised a clever plan to cover up the double-homicide. He forged a suicide note allegedly from his mother, claiming that she had killed her lover and then herself while Norman was away. The authourities fell for the trick and gave no second look at nervous, shy little Norman Bates. However, Norman had to go to the hospital from shock. This shock was caused by realizing that he had killed his mother, but it seemed to be caused by discovering that she killed herself. During this period of time, he was compelled by his twisted mind to keep "Mother" alive by pretending to be her. To do so, he filled her coffin with books to weigh it down and stole her corpse. He mummified the corpse and stuffed it. He was no longer only Norman Bates - now, more than 50% of his mind belonged to Norma Bates. Young Adulthood Norman inherited the Bates House and Bates Motel. He ran the motel alone, but people very rarely checked in. Norman's only company was hallucinations of his dead mother, and of course himself recreating her voice and pretending to be her. He argued with his "Mother" side on more than one event. Eventually, a lone woman checked in to the motel. The woman was interested in Norman and tried to seduce him, which "Mother" did not agree with. "Mother" took over and flew into a rage, killing the woman. Norman then hid the corpse and convinced himself that "Mother" was the killer. Soon, another woman checked in, and the event repeated itself. Norman's mental illness still prevented him from realizing that he ''had killed both women. It was in 1960, when Marion Crane checked in, that Norman's life drastically changed. Norman invited Marion to dinner at the motel. While she got ready, Norman argued with "Mother", and managed to refuse to listen to his mother's bidding for once. Marion overheard this and told Norman that she did not wish to upset his mother, but Norman convinced her that everything was fine. As Marion ate, Norman told her that his mother was (mentally) ill, and she suggested that Norman instutionalize her. Norman angrily refused, saying that his mother was not a bad person, she just "goes a little mad sometimes - we all go a little mad sometimes". Later, as Marion took a shower, the "Mother" persona took control again. "Mother" walked into the room and stabbed Marion to death while she was still in the shower. Norman then returned to the room and saw what happened; he again thought that "Mother" was the killer and hid Marion's corpse in her own car. He then sunk the car in a nearby swamp. A few days after, Milton Arbogast arrived at the motel to ask Norman some questions. Nervously, Norman lied that Marion had not been to the motel. Eventually, he admitted that she ''had, ''but stated that she had only been for the night and had barely spoke with him. Arbogast wanted to meet Norman's mother. Norman refused to let Arbogast do so and told him to leave. Arbogast secretly snuck up to the house and attempted to meet Norman's mother. However, he was attacked on the stairs by Norman, dressed as "Mother". "Mother" slashed Arbogast, causing him to fall down the stairs. "Mother" then ran down and stabbed Arbogast to death. Marion's sister, Lila Crane, and boyfriend Sam Loomis arrived at the motel eventually, posing as a married couple. They suspected that Norman had killed Marion for the money that she had stolen. Sam distracted Norman in the motel office while Lila snuck up to the Bates house. The conversation between Sam and Norman quickly became a heated arguement. When Norman realized where Lila was, he powerfully punched Sam in the face. Sam fell backwards and hit his head on a hanging vase. The vase smashed, knocking Sam out. Norman fled to stop Lila. He dressed up as "Mother" hurriedly and ran into the fruit cellar where he had placed his mother's corpse. Lila had just discovered the corpse and screamed in horror, alerting Norman to her location. As "Mother" (Norman) entered the room, knife in hand, Sam ran in behind him as well. Sam grabbed "Mother" from behind and they fell to the floor. Sam held the killer down; the police soon arrived and Norman was quickly placed in an asylum. While a pyschologist explained to Sam, Lila, and a group of others the details of why exactly Norman did what he did, the "Mother" persona took control of Norman completely. As "Mother", he thought about how to prove "her" innocence by refusing to swat a fly crawling on "her" hand. "Mother" stated in Norman's thoughts that Norman was always "bad" and deserved to be locked up like he had been. As complete control of his mind and actions fell away to "Mother", Norman managed a sinister and creepy smile to show that he was no longer himself. Post-Asylum New Life Gallery Psycho (1960) File:Psycho_02.jpg|Norman Bates File:Psycho_12.jpg|At the Swamp File:Psycho_16.jpg|He Feels a Chill File:Psycho_17.jpg|Wouldn't Hurt a Fly Psycho II File:Psycho_2_06.jpg|Young Norman File:Psycho_2_07.jpg|With Mary Loomis File:Psycho_2_11.jpg|Norman File:Psycho_2_norman_bates.jpg|Hello, Mother File:Psycho_2_16.jpg|It's Starting Again File:Psycho_2_19.jpg|Don't Lie to Me! File:Psycho_2_20.jpg|With Dr. Raymond File:Psycho_2_24.jpg|With Emma Spool Psycho III File:Psycho_iii_05.jpg|At the Bates House File:Psycho_iii_06.jpg|In the Parlour File:Psycho_iii_07.jpg|With Tracy Venable File:Psycho_iii_11.jpg|Watching Maureen File:Psycho_iii_16.jpg|Dancing With Maureen File:Psycho_iii_17.jpg|It Wouldn't Be Right File:Psycho_iii_23.jpg|As Mother File:Psycho_iii_25.jpg|Finally Free Psycho IV: The Beginning'' capture50.jpg|Anthony Perkins as Norman Bates in the made-for-TV sequel/prequel Psycho IV: The Beginning hthomaslarge.jpg|Henry Thomas as Young Norman in Psycho IV: The Beginning younger2.jpg|Ryan Finnegan as Young Norman Bates in Psycho IV: The Beginning Category:Characters Category:Psycho II Characters Category:Psycho III Characters Category:Psycho IV Characters Category:Psycho (1960) Characters Category:Psycho II Category:Psycho III Category:Psycho IV Category:Killer